Patient's eyes
by Blackcat509
Summary: A trip to the doctors from someone else's point of view. I apologies in advance for the rubbishness of this. Sam/Jack


**This has been running around my frond for weeks now, can't stand it in there any more so here it is. Sorry if you hate it, because even I'm not that fond of it but still...**

It was incredibly stuffy in the waiting room for so early in the morning. Already Faye could tell it was going to be another boiling day, and yet here she was waiting to have an injection so she could go to South Africa, an even hotter country. _I must be mad. _The TV was playing some health channel and the man behind her was having a ridiculously loud conversation on his phone. People watching seemed to be the only way to pass the time, and who better than the couple who had just come through the door.

The woman in the pair was attractive, her blond hair cropped short and beautiful blue eyes. Her partner looked older, his silver hair giving that away. He was no less attractive. Together they made a stunning couple, Faye mused. They were clearly in a relationship by the way the woman was holding on to his arm and how he was supporting her with an arm wrapped around her waist. _Now, why can't I meet a nice guy like that._

By now they had reached the window and he was trying to get an appointment. _Well, why not eavesdrop. _

"Can I get an appointment please."

"For yourself Sir?" Asked the woman from behind the desk, not even bothering to look up.

"Yeah, I want an appointment for my self when my friend here looks like she's about to pass out." Now she looked up. "I'd like an appointment for her please." The polite voice was clearly put on.

"What's your name." Now she appeared to be addressing the woman.

"Samantha Carter."

"Right, I found you. I can book you in for tomorrow at 3pm," she said with a smile.

"Actually I was looking for an appointment for Sam, you know, about now-ish. If that's at all possible." Even from across the room Faye could hear the edge to his voice. Clearly he cared for Sam a lot.

"Well Sir that isn't actually possible. There are no free appointments at the minute."

"Well that just isn't good enough."

"Jack, please. Lets just go home. I'll be fine."

"Sam, you've been sick for days now, you can't keep anything down and I swear you've never slept so much in your life." Once again he turned to the woman behind the counter and tried to get an appointment. "Look, are you sure you haven't got anything."

"Actually, it appears we have just had a cancellation. There's one for 10 minutes from now if you'd like."

"Yes, please. That would be nice. Thank you." With a look of relief and frustration, Jack turned to Sam and motioned for her to take a seat. Right in front of Faye. _Lucky me._

"Jack, you didn't need to be so rude to her. She was only doing her job."

"Yeah, well I don't care Sam. Your not well."

"I'm fine and anyway I could have gone and seen Janet tomorrow at the base."

"Ah yes, the Napoleonic Power Monger, just who you need to see. You know you could have been seen by now if she had given you an appointment in the first place."

"It's not her fault Jack." Faye could tell this was a normal style of conversation for these two.

"Yeah well, we've saved the planet countless times. That should give us something, shouldn't it?" As the words went form his mouth, Sam slapped him on the shoulder.

"Jack! That's eighteen kinds of classified and you know it"

"Major, there is no need for violence. It's not like anyone's listening." _Hah, except me. Sat behind you, quietly listening to your little conversation. _Before anything else was said the door to the doctors offices opened, ready to call anew patient.

"Samantha Carter, please. _Damn. _She watched, slightly envious that they went in before her and that she never heard the end of their conversation.

20 minutes later when Sam and Jack exited the office, Faye was still sat there. Immediately she tuned into their conversation. Now Jack wore a dopey smile and Sam a tired one on her washed out face.

"Well this means no more off-world trips, less time in your lab, eating proper meals and sleeping a whole lot more."

"Yeah, all that and telling everyone that 'oh yeah we broke the frat regs and have been in a relationship for a year and half.' The General is going to love that."

"Sarcastic much?" Jack said with a smirk. "Sam, don't worry. Everything will be fine, I promise." Saying that Jack reached down and wrapped his arms around Sam, gently placing one of his hands on her lower abdomen, instantly earning a bright smile from her. They were almost at the door now and had their backs to Faye.

"I just can't wait for Dads reaction when I tell him you got me pregnant." Even from their angle, Faye could see Jack wince.

**OK, I admit this is pretty awful so leave hate in the reviews. I only wrote it get it out of my head and personally I don't mind. Hopefully I can now get on with other fics! :)**


End file.
